


If You Seek Amy

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Shots, Bucky and Peter continue to be little shits, Car Sex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, FRIDAY is good wing AI, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good God where do I begin, Humor, M/M, Peter is of age, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somehow got a JJ Abrams reference in there, Teasing, The Uncles are back, Voyeurism, Wow the dirty talk, although I do feel like we are moving further and further away from the sane part, consider yourself warned, cursing, horny idiots in love, lemme just say it again PETER IS OF AGE, no seriously, nothing but filth, okay i'm done now, slight exhibitionism, slight feminization of Peter, the most shameless of smut, yes I'm overtagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Part 4 of the Just Listen series, it's been a rough two weeks while Bucky and Peter were on timeout but it's over now, and the boys have some interesting ideas on how to celebratePlease read the tags to ensure this is content you want to read :)





	If You Seek Amy

**Author's Note:**

> *ducks under blanket* Hey guys, I have no more words for myself. I'm addicted to writing this series as it gets progressively filthier and filthier. As always, I worry that another edition will ruin the whole batch so just let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

Tony called it. Let the records show that he had called this shit. He had said it from the second they realized Peter and Bucky were now a team, it was all headed for hell. It was only thought he clung to as the sinful pair did everything in their power to coerce their daddies into letting them off their ‘timeout’.

“Daddy,” Peter crooned into Tony’s ear from behind as he sat at his desk. Sliding his arms down his chest and into Tony’s shirt. “It’s nighttime, come play with me.”

“B-b-ba-by,” Tony stuttered while Peter nibbled on his ear and pinched his nipples. “You know you’re grounded, no coming.”

“It’s been a week,” Peter whined oh so deliciously. “I miss having my daddy’s cock inside me, all hard…and hot…and deep.”

“You’ll get it sweetheart, one week.” Tony got up and not so subtly ran for his existence, Peter’s giggles following him.

As for Bucky, he had other ideas.

“Mmmm Daddy,” Bucky hummed one night in bed. “You want me to suck you off? Show you how much I’ve missed tasting you all over my tongue?”

Steve, even knowing what was coming, couldn’t help getting wound up. “Yes doll, yes. Show me what you got.”

“I will, in a few days,” Bucky promptly turned over and went to sleep, leaving Steve alone with his increasingly inadequate hand.

And so it continued. Filthy whispers at all hours of the day and night, naughty texts sent at completely inconvenient and inappropriate times and suddenly it seemed like all their clothing had evaporated. Bucky, who had always been so conscious about his arm, strutted around the Tower with no shirt almost everyday. Not to mention at some point, Peter would have to admit those scraps of fabric hardly constituted shorts anymore and were just denim panties. They were a seamless operation drifting between tandem work and solo missions like a beautiful, sexually frustrating dance. “Next time I pick the punishment,” Tony groused to Steve. It was last day of timeout and the helpless daddies had sequestered themselves in Tony’s lab to avoid snapping too early.

“Few more hours. Just focus on how good it’ll be when the gloves finally come off,” Steve smirked.

“Is it fraud if I take out insurance on Peter’s ass knowing that I’m about to wreck it?”

“Nah,” Steve shook his head. “Besides I can guarantee you haven’t lived until you’ve had Bucky’s lips around you. Soft and strong, tongue pushing – FUCK!”

“Even when they’re not here, they’re making us hot,” Tony kneaded his face.

“It’s always been like that.” True enough.

_Sirs?_

“Yes FRIDAY?”

_Captain Rogers has a communication request._

“Patch them through.”

“Heya Uncle Steve!”

“Hello Peter.” The two shared a look. “What can I do for you?”

“Uncle Bucky and I are going out to a club tonight and we just wanted to check in with you and Daddy before leaving.”

“I’m sorry a ‘club’?” Tony interjected.

“Yeah. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Steve and Tony didn’t honestly know what to make of this. On the one hand, Peter and Bucky were at liberty to do as they pleased normally but they were bringing it into their daddy-baby games. They weren’t asking for permission but it certainly felt like they should be. “We’d like to see what you’re wearing before you leave.” Steve ordered dubiously. Tony mirrored him, he didn’t have any answers either.

Peter sighed, “Fine, we’ll be right down.”  In a few minutes, Peter and Bucky strolled into the lab, completely relaxed and joking.

“See?” Bucky spun as he walked. “All appropriate.” Technically true but goddamn they were so gorgeous, it was almost indecent. Peter had slipped into a pair of dark wash, denim skinny jeans and an oversized black shirt. It had a sultry side-portrait of Harley Quinn with the phrase ‘Rev up your Harley’ scrawled in scarlet ink. The neckline was so big, it hung off one shoulder revealing what was likely a tank-top strap but could pass for bra, also black. He had even donned some light make-up, touching up his eyes and some clear gloss on his lips. Bucky had on low-slung jeans with a tight white tank tucked into them and a white long-sleeve dress shirt loosely over it. His hair was pulled up into messy bun, leaving a few tendrils to frame his face.

Steve whistled, “What’s the occasion?”

“Last day of timeout,” Bucky winked.

“Gorgeous, the both of you,” Tony said hoarsely, not even trying to look away from Peter.

“Thanks daddy,” Peter moved to kiss his cheek. “We’ll try not to stay out late but I did swear to make Uncle Bucky do body shots.”

Before either man could say a word, the pair raced out, cackling like mad.

“We’re going to that club.”

“We’re going to that club.”

*

Peter brought Bucky to the aptly named Sin City nightclub. It was rather unassuming at first sight, just a standard tall brick building with a door, bouncer, and line up out front. The dynamic duo skipped straight to the head of the line and the doorman let them in with a smile. “Welcome back Peter. Kicked Tony to the curb?”

“Nah,” Peter denied easily while Bucky gawked. “I’m more than sure he’ll be here as soon as he thinks enough time has passed for it not to be stalking.”

“You’ve got him so whipped.” Pete winked and led his companion inside, through a small dark hallway, past the coat check.

“Wha-what-who?” Bucky fell silent as they turned the corner and entered the club space. The entire area was lit with blue spotlights. Two levels of booths lined either side of the dancefloor with black leather furniture and metal scaffolding and tables dotted around the perimeter. The bar lined the far side of the dancefloor and the DJ booth was right behind it. It wasn’t overly crowded but Bucky got the sense that they wouldn’t be noticed.

“Tony and I come here every now and then,” Peter explained, pulling him to the bar. “It’s just on the other side of pricey that not many people can afford to get in. Kind of a haunt for all the trust fund babies and silver spoon socialites that don’t want to rack up too much credit card debt and are keen to cut loose without any real attention from the media. As they say, what happens in ‘Vegas’, stays in ‘Vegas’.”

“And that’s why they call it Sin City,” Bucky understood. “But the doorman…”

“He knows faces but he keeps his mouth shut. Besides you know Tony, he can’t help but make an impression anywhere he goes.” Peter gave the bartender his card to start their tab. “What are you having?”

“I’ll take a scotch and water.”

“One scotch and water and a vodka cranberry please - actually make that a double. For table 3. Thanks.” The bartender nodded and set about getting their drinks.

The pair went to their table, surveying the dancing and grinding and drunkenness with content amusement. “How long till they show up?”

“I can’t say for Steve but Tony will want to leave in about an hour.”

“Better make it two and half, he and Steve will bicker for a while then try to compromise.”

“Enough time for me to drag you out there and make you learn to dance.”

Bucky grinned, “There’s not enough liquor in the world.”

Peter pulled a flask and shook it temptingly. “Will Asgard do?”

“And suddenly I think I can be persuaded.” Bucky and Peter spent some time simply chatting and drinking into the night, letting their games to fall to wayside and just enjoying each other’s company. The atmosphere was infectious, invigorating and freeing. Peter swayed to the music but claimed he was waiting for the right one before insisting on hitting the dancefloor. Suddenly a heavily auto-tuned female voice came on with a number of la-la-las and Peter cheered along with club. He didn’t hesitate to haul Bucky out, showing him how to undulate his hips to the beat. He mouthed along perfectly with the words but Bucky thought it was alright enough. That is until the chorus hit. “Is she saying what I think she’s saying?”

Peter only snickered and continued to sing along, “Love me, hate me. But can’t you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy!”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, “I love this!” With that, Bucky loosened up even more and Peter grinned. He genuinely liked the man and it felt good to see him so relaxed. He even managed to get Bucky to dance with him, just a little chaste grinding (yes it’s possible) but it was enough. Nothing would ever erase the memory of the former Winter Soldier singing Fire Burning at the top of his lungs.

Peter was swigging his drink when a familiar tingle ran down his spine, his hairs standing on end. He looked around the club and spotted Tony and Steve in a booth on the second tier. They were braced on the railing surveying him and Bucky. “Showtime,” he murmured to Bucky, giving a meaningful look to their men. Bucky’s head swivelled between them and Peter who whispered something to the DJ. With a nod, a new song began to play. It was bit slower but had a heavy beat to it. Peter gracefully made his way back and drained his drink in one go. In a flash, he hoisted himself up onto the table and moved sinuously over the surface, dipping and flexing in perfect time to the music.

The entire club was roaring for him but Tony, Steve, and Bucky were in awe for entirely different reasons. The singer went into the chorus, _You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh …_ Peter ground down on thin air, moving his hips in perfect circles to the notes. Bucky clapped and cheered in disbelief. It was almost impossible to reconcile the shy, sweet kid he’d first met with this actual sex god.

Then he looked to Steve who was for some reason watching him instead of Peter. Just like that, the soldier threw all caution to the wind. He jumped up on the table and grabbed Peter from behind, “May I join you?”

“Took you long enough.” Bucky didn’t so much try to copy Peter as he did move instinct. Peter allowed him to lead, getting bent and twisted and spun. Pushed up against each other while their daddies stared gobsmacked, it was a rush like no other. The song ended and Peter called for two shots with salt and lime.

“One last thing,” he said throwing a look of dark promise at Tony. Bucky sent one to Steve, the picture of a predator readying to strike. Oh he could get used to this.

*

Tony and Steve had held out for as long as their sanities could take. Their natural possessiveness coupled with the knowledge that their babies were out there, just daring them to come get them was irresistible. Even without checking the phone tracker, Tony knew they’d gone to Sin City. The doorman just snorted and let them in wordlessly when they arrived and paid for a booth. “Yeah, yeah I know,” Tony grumbled to him.  

Steve hadn’t said much, he wasn’t one for clubs and really his entire focus was taken up by Bucky. They were led to their booth on the second tier and it was pretty easy to spot their loves dancing and laughing like they’d been friends their whole lives. Steve softened a bit, “He looks happy.”

“Peter has that effect on people,” Tony watched his boy break away to go to their table for a drink. It wouldn’t take long… Sure enough, he spotted them above and carefully put his glass down. He moved purposely through the people, pausing by Bucky to tell him where they were before heading to the DJ.

“What are they upto?” Steve asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony drawled. “Sit back and enjoy the show.” Peter had the DJ cue a song that thumped throughout the club. Stark could see the total determination in him, what he didn’t see coming was Peter jumping onto the table and going to town in front of the entire club. All air fled him, his muscles twitched and tensed. Every instinct told him to go down there and give the crowd a wholly different show. Not that this one wasn’t fucking fantastic, Chippendale would go out of business if the world ever found out about Peter. But they wouldn’t. Peter was his. Always his. Just as he belonged to him.

Steve however only had eyes for Bucky. His smile, his laugh – even if he couldn’t hear it – he’d do anything to make sure Bucky always looked like he did at that moment. But in the next second, he was on the table too. Steve and Tony’s jaws dropped even lower than they were getting down. If there was such a thing as a shared wet dream it was happening in front of them. So many filthy fantasies ran through their minds in a matter of moments, they had no idea what to do with themselves. Unfortunately for them, their babies weren’t done yet.

The song ended and the two jumped down, Peter signalling for shots. Tony’s mouth went dry in anticipation as he watched Peter explain what to do. Peter made Bucky sit, facing them, ever so slowly baring the soldier’s flesh shoulder. By this point a small group had gathered to watch but they never broke eye contact with their respective daddies. Steve rumbled dangerously as Pete coaxed Bucky’s head and hair to the side, reaching back into their other drinks for a piece of ice. He dragged it all over the exposed skin until the assassin was panting. Then he gently sprinkled some salt in one area. Then Peter paused, blowing a kiss to Tony, part tease, part check in that everything was still good. Tony blew one back to confirm and Peter visibly smirked. He lowered his mouth gently to Buck’s skin, licking a long deliberate stripe up and over the muscle. Bucky’s eyes rolled back involuntarily but he brought them back, hooded with arousal as Peter suckled indecently. “That’s right kiddo, make him feel it,” Steve encouraged lowly. At last, Peter let him go and threw back his shot and lime with flourish.

Then it was Bucky’s turn. He said something to Peter who shrugged and nodded. Instead of sitting down, the spider shucked off his shirt and tank underneath and laid down on the table. Bucky plucked a piece of ice from the glass, playfully tossing and catching like a quarter before dropping it back in the glass. “What is he doing?” Steve whispered.

“Probably about to prove why he and Peter are best buds,” Tony supposed. True enough, Bucky opted to get over Peter leaving one side clear for the crowd, and their daddies, to see. He flashed Steve a challenging look right before ducking down and licking the skin between Peter’s pecs. Tony full-on growled as Peter bucked up but Steve and Bucky held them back. Bucky sprinkled the salt and artfully placed the lime right at the base of Peter’s neck. He lowered himself more fully over Pete, dragging his tongue over the salty skin. He paused to have his shot and then brought his head back down to sweep his tongue once more, snagging the lime between his teeth. The two high-fived while Peter got up and bowed to their audience

Tony drained his drink, “Our turn.”

*

Bucky and Peter saw when Tony and Steve left their booth. Their daddies advanced on them with dark intent. With a single motion they knew it was time to go and hurried to get out of there, Peter redressing as quickly as possible. Tony immediately threw a possessive arm over him while Steve caught hold of Bucky’s upper arm, not so gently guiding them out. Tony’s Jag pulled up right as they exited out on to the street. Stark tossed Cap the keys and pushed Peter to the backseat, “I’ve been drinking remember?”

“Sure,” Steve said dubiously, taking the driver side and Bucky the passenger.

“Don’t worry I got you covered,” Tony promised getting in. “Just drive off.” The moment the car was in motion, he hauled Peter into a vicious kiss. The sounds they made had the super soldiers squirming but it would be their turn sooner than they thought. Tony had a plan. “FRIDAY,” he gasped. “We need to go dark right now!”

_Activating window tint and low light setting._

With that, the windows and windshield became an odd murky, dirty orange-like colour and the lights from the console changed from bright blue to dull muted red. “Can you get us home? I’m assuming Steve has other things to do.”

“Damn right.”

_Activating self-navigation and cruise control. I can take it from here Captain Rogers._

“Bless you FRIDAY,” Steve said gratefully. He moved his seat back and beckoned Bucky over, “Come here darling.”

 “Fuck I missed you,” Bucky straddled him

“Me too sugar,” Steve brushed his hair back. Bucky glanced over the seat and Tony had Peter on his lap facing out, undoing his pants.

“I assume you recognize this,” Tony held up a small thick ring.

Peter groaned, “Daddy no, please, timeout is over isn’t it?”

“Oh no sweetheart,” Tony said with dark promise. “This is for me.” It vanished between them and Tony gave him a salacious look. “I also had another made for Uncle Steve.” Bucky went wide-eyed and looked down at Steve who winked.

“You want to come so bad?” Steve murmured. “We’ll make sure you both come and keep coming until we decide you’re done.”

“Remember what I promised I’d do?” Tony eased Peter up then guided him back down though his shirt hid them from view. Peter hissed and Bucky shuddered, unable to look away. “I told you I’d make you sit on my dick with them watching. You aren’t even trying to stop me you little whore. Fucking pretending to be all shy and nervous, well your ass just swallowed my cock whole. Tell me to stop, I dare you.”

“Guh,” Peter grunted. “No, daddy please don’t stop, I want this so much.”

“Hang on Tone, let me catch up,” Steve teased darkly. “I could’ve used a bit more room though.”

“There’s a lever on the side that will drop the seat.”

“Perfect.” With that, Steve fell back, ridding himself of his seatbelt in the same breath. “I told Uncle Tony about your behaviour. He couldn’t believe you were actually more of a cock tease than Peter.”

“Quite an achievement,” the dark-haired man commented.

“Indeed,” Steve mused. “Riling your daddy, parading around the Tower half-dressed, finish the job.”

“Huh?” Bucky asked.

“Strip for us baby, nice and slow.” Steve linked his hands behind his head. “Everything comes off.” Bucky gulped but with trembling fingers, undid the buttons on his shirt and let it fall away. He had to bend backwards over the steering wheel to peel his tank off, slowly bringing himself up with slow movements. His pants were a little awkward but he managed to shift and kneel between Steve’s legs, giving him a chance to shimmy out of them along with his shoes. Steve urged back into his lap, coaxing him to show off his nude body to the car. 

“Ain’t he a pretty little thing,” Tony commented, grinding into Peter leisurely.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Cap said. “Turn around sugar and spread that ass open for us.” Bucky complied letting his chest rest on the wheel while both hands held him open. Suddenly two slick fingers were pressed against his hole, working their way in and making Bucky shake.

“Absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m surprised you skipped this step,” Steve said conversationally while he continued pry Bucky apart.

“I was too hungry and Peter loves being split by my cock. Don’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes daddy,” Peter whimpered.

“Touch yourself,” Tony ordered lowly. “Goddamn tramp. I know you want to. Fist that dick, daddy in your cunt, watching Uncle Bucky being stretched.”

“Daddy,” Peter whined. “Please…I’m gonna come. If I do that, I’ll come.” The daddies growled.

“I said touch yourself,” Tony snarled. Bucky looked back into time to see Peter grip himself, partially obscured by his clothes but all the more tantalizing for it. Peter moaned as his hand moved and Bucky panted, pushing on Steve’s hand.

“Daddy let me touch myself too,” he begged. “I need to come.”

“That didn’t take long at all,” Steve taunted. “Your nephew is slutty but you really are something else. Stripped like it was nothing, naked in a car with three men, about to be fucked, the other two allowed to watch and you don’t even care do you? Tell me!” He pushed in three fingers with inhuman force.

“NO! I don’t care!” Bucky wailed. “I’m a whore daddy. You make me so hot, all I can think about is being a whore for you.” In an instant, Steve was up, crowding him, thrusting his cock deep into Bucky.

“So it’s my fault?” he demanded. He punctuated each word with a hard stab, “You-filthy-dirty-cock-hungry-moll-” Steve kept Bucky’s hands behind his back, forcing him to take it all. Behind them, the slapping sounds of Peter and Tony drove them insane. Steve fell back, bringing Buck with him, still helpless to do anything other than beg and plead.

Bucky craned his head to see Peter bounce on Tony while Pete took in the sight of Bucky spread out on Cap. They came in unison, screams tearing from their throats but neither daddy let up, fucking their baby through it. Peter thrashed as Bucky’s vision blurred with tears. The overstimulation was almost unbearable but their healing kept them just able to take it. “Again gorgeous,” Tony encouraged Peter. “Shake for me.”

“You too,” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s head. “Squeeze that sweet ass around daddy’s cock.”

“I’m coming daddy,” Bucky rasped.

“So am I,” Peter babbled. They came again, fuelled by the sounds of the other. Finally Steve and Tony slowed down and they slumped against them.

“Still not done with you,” Steve grinned and Bucky groaned.

“Neither am I with you,” Tony nipped Peter’s ear. “Lay down sweetness” Peter hummed and slid to the side, laying across the backseat.  

“Want a better look?” Steve whispered hotly. Bucky nodded and he rolled them over so Buck was on his stomach, Steve draped over him, their hands intertwined on the headrest. They watched as Tony pulled off Peter’s pants and looked over at Cap.

“Remember how to take it off?”

“Got it,” Steve replied, taking one hand. There were two soft clicks and Steve and Tony tossed their rings aside. They sank back into their babies with whines. “Fuck we missed you,” Steve panted.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Tony concurred. They both rolled their hips, getting farther and deeper with every push. Bucky and Peter moaned erotically, staring at each other as the other got fucked deep by their daddy.  

Tony noticed, “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Peter, Bucky, AND Steve chorused.

“This is nothing. Give Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky a little something to look at sugar,” Tony crooned. “How about pulling down your shirt? Letting ‘em see that pretty chest?” Peter swallowed and nodded, tugging on his shirt, stretching it so his pecs were exposed over the neckline. It was lewd in all the right ways. Eye makeup smudged and running. Lips puffy, wet, and parted. The sounds in the car changed, more desperate. “Perfect,” Tony praised. “The perfect little slut laid out for all of us to see. Uncle Bucky striped but fuck if you aren’t the true whore here. You’d need get your knees for the three of us in a heartbeat.”

The words, the sight, Bucky tensed and Steve bit down on his shoulder. “Baby you got so tight” Steve growled. “Can’t blame you though. Can you imagine little Peter struggling to take on all of us? Christ, just looking at you kid, I want those lips around my cock, choking as I fucked your throat raw.” Both Bucky and Peter lurched, Tony looked equal parts aroused and possessive and decided to add his two cents.

“Only if you return the favour,” he said. “Maybe we could trade babies. After I’ve had my way, send Bucky back to your bed, fucked loose and dripping like a real whore”

Steve’s eyes glinted, “You’d have to come collect Peter after I finished with him. I’d still have to fuck you though.” He added to Buck. “I wouldn’t ever be satisfied until I’d been in this tight hole. I’d fuck Peter then fuck you with the same cock, still hot and wet from his ass.” Bucky shook causing Steve to speed up, just on the edge of ecstasy. 

“And whatever he did to do you, I’d make sure this cunt still belonged to me,” Tony promised Peter. “Uncle Steve could wreck this all he wanted, leave you fucked out, you wouldn’t be finished until you came on my cock. You’re mine, every inch of you belongs to me.”

“Yours,” Peter gasped. “Oh god, I’m so close, come in me please! Wanna feel you in the back of my throat-“

“Ah fuck yes,” Tony pinned his hips down. His body went rigid even as he shoved his cock in Peter, milking every last second. Their screams and shouts set off the soldiers as well. Steve hammered Bucky relentlessly, filling him until it began to spill out. Bucky and Peter came, sobbing heavily, especially Steve and Tony caught hold of them mid-orgasm and jacked them off to prolong the already mind-blowing pleasure.

Finally everyone was spent and the car was quiet pulling into Tony’s garage. Tony moved to lay down next to Peter, cradling his face with one hand. Steve shifted so that they were on their side, using Bucky’s shirt as a makeshift blanket. “You guys good?” Cap asked.

“Yup,” Bucky pecked his cheek.

“I’m great,” Peter pulled Tony close. “I can’t believe you stayed celibate for two weeks.”

“Me too, although it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Really?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh no I need sex like J.J. Abrams needs lens flare -” the rest snorted, “BUT I still had Peter and that’s what matters.”

“That was almost mature Tony I’m impressed.” Steve snuggled into Bucky, “This really shouldn’t be as comfortable as it is.”

“Now you’re worried about what’s weird and what isn’t?” Bucky burrowed into his warmth.    

“Still want me to come to the lab tomorrow?” Peter teased.

“Dear lord yes,” Tony kissed his head. “I will always want you. I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you but I’m not giving you up.”

“Like I’d ever let you do something that stupid,” Peter replied softly.

“Guys shh, sleep,” Bucky muttered.

“This is really our life now huh?” Peter and Tony arranged themselves more comfortably on the backseat, already feeling the drowsiness set in. “What’s next?”

“Whatever it is, at this point, it’s like why the fuck not,” Steve shrugged sleepily.

 “Fair point,” Tony conceded. “Night all.”

 

 

 


End file.
